How It All Makes Sense
by IngenueForever
Summary: This is another post S2 engagement/proposal story that starts that very night. In all honesty, my guess is the show itself will start several months after that infamous evening and I doubt it's going to start in the way many of us Deyna fans want. So we need as many satisfying Deyna stories as we can get! This starts out rough, but we'll get there. Let me know what you think!
1. Chapter 1

**Long, Long Road Ahead**

"Hey," Scarlett greeted Deacon as she came in the house at 1:30 am. Deacon was sitting on the couch, reading. "I'm surprised you're still up." Scarlett closed the door behind her and threw her purse down.

"I'll be in bed soon. Had to clear my head," Deacon replied, putting down his book.

"That sounds like somethin's wrong. Didn't the concert go well?"

Deacon looked up at Scarlett, surprised she hadn't heard. He wasn't sure he wanted to get into it, but then figured it would be all over the tabloids soon anyway.

"Hmm. So, I guess you weren't watching the broadcast?"

Scarlett sat on the couch. "No, I was too busy getting ready for tomorrow. What happened?"

"It was a great show. Super crowd. Oh, and Luke Wheeler proposed to Rayna, on stage."

"What?! You mean during the show?"

Scarlett asked, completely shocked. "And Rayna said 'yes' I suppose?"

Deacon gave her a look, like "what do you think?" Then he got up to fill his cup with water from the kitchen sink.

"I guess you'd have to say yes in front of thousands of people. And you were there?" Scarlett asked, realizing suddenly the impact this must've had on her uncle.

Deacon walked back in and nodded. "And the girls, and Teddy. She didn't exactly say 'yes' as far as I could tell, but she put on the ring, so I guess that's the same thing. And it's a massive, Luke 18-wheeler sized ring, too."

Scarlett was stunned. "Was it staged? Did the girls know? You mean this was a total surprise to everyone?"

"The girls definitely didn't know. Maddie was crying."

"I'm sorry, Uncle Deacon. I know this must be hard on you. Gosh, I can't imagine how Maddie feels."

Deacon looked up at her with guilty eyes, fidgeting.

"Why do I get the feeling that's not the end of the story?"

"I went back to Rayna's after the show and gave her back my ring."

"And she took it?" Deacon just looked up at her.

"Oh, my." Scarlett actually felt a pang of fear. The whole scenario reminded her of a year ago and Deacon's reaction to learning about Maddie for the first time. She decided to say something.

"Deacon, I've grown to truly respect Rayna. She's been wonderful since the incident. But, I don't trust her with your heart. You have a huge heart and you deserve someone who truly appreciates that. Are you ready for whatever happens?"

"I wouldn't have given her the ring if I wasn't. I'm not sober for Rayna anymore. Well, at least not only for her. I'm sober for me, for my family. I want to be with Rayna, but if it's not meant to be, then I'll have to let it go somehow. But I had to let her know what I want and how I feel. Could be my last chance. If she married Luke and I never told her, I'd never forgive myself."

Scarlett reached over and gave Deacon a hug. "I'm so grateful to have you in my life. You know I'm always in your corner," Scarlett responded, smiling sweetly.

"I know, Darlin. That's part of what keeps me goin'." Deacon smiled right back at her. Then he realized the time.

"So, without being too nosy, why are you back so late? Weren't you planning on leavin' tomorrow morning? I sure am going to miss you!"

"You're going to think I'm crazy."

"Why?" Deacon gave her a questioning look. "After my night tonight, nothing can make me think you're crazy."

"I want to stay in Nashville. I'm not going back to Ol' Miss. At least not right now."

"Really, " Deacon replied. Scarlet's response put a big smile on his face. He'd wanted to support Scarlett in her decision, but deep down he was sad that she might abandon her calling in music and regret that some day. Even more, he really was going to miss her. Over the past six months he'd learned more than ever, the importance of family in his life.

Scarlett took a deep breath. "I talked myself into the idea that being a professional artist meant i had to go on big tours and be a big star, but I see there's more than that out there for me. Maybe I can write for other people. Maybe I could just sing at the Bluebird like you or somethin" Scarlett added, with a little laugh.

"Well, I think you may be onto something," Deacon smiled back.

"We've never performed 'This Town' together you know. Maybe we could do that some time. Heck, we could write more songs together I bet. I just need to write with someone I can trust."

"No more Gunners or Liams I'm guessing," Deacon interjected. Scarlett laughed in agreement.

Deacon hesitated. "I'm sorry. That was insensitive. Anyway, who am I to talk? I suppose i'm in the same boat!" Deacon looked at Scarlett with a smile and this time they both laughed together. Scarlett added, "Were quite the pair."

"Yeah, what a family . But I'll take it any day." Deacon looked at Scarlett... "All right., well, we've both had quite the night and probably need to sleep on all of this. Let's get some shut eye." Deacon got up, kissed Scarlett on the forehead, and headed to bed.

"Good night, Deacon." Scarlett kicked her boots off, put her head back on the pillow and pulled her legs up onto the couch. She smiled thinking about the events of the evening for both her and Deacon, but she was too exhausted. Released from the stress and weight of moving, she let her eyes close and quickly fell asleep.

###############

Rayna had been pacing the living room for over thirty minutes now. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. 'Damn it!' She thought to herself. 'He can't do this to me. I'm happy. Luke and I are happy!' she kept yelling to herself, yet she couldn't stop crying. She actually caught herself talking aloud and was afraid she'd wake up the girls.

She picked up the phone and dialed. "Hey,Tandy?"

Leaning over in her bed, Tandy reached out her hand and picked up her phone, barely awake. "Rayna?" Tandy asked, with a groggy voice. "What time is it?"

" I'm sorry it's so late. I don't know, it's almost one I guess."

"I thought you were finally heading to bed," Tandy replied, in a concerned tone. She could sense something wrong in Rayna's voice.

"I'm sorry," Rayna sputtered through her tears, "Is there any way you could come over?"

"Uh, sure. It'll take me a few minutes to get changed," Tandy hesitated slightly, then hearing Rayna sobbing added "It's not a problem. I'll just grab my robe and come over. Are you just overwhelmed?"

"Something like that," Rayna replied, barely able to speak. She didn't want to get into it over the phone.

"I'll be there in 15 minutes." Tandy hung up and ran to her closet, grabbed her robe, ran downstairs, grabbed her bag and car keys, and took off for Rayna's. She figured Rayna was just suddenly overwhelmed by the reality of the proposal and all that it would mean for her and the girls. In the back of her mind she wondered if Rayna was really ready for this. There was part of her that was just a little irritated with Luke. She thought it was incredibly romantic and bold, and yet proposing in front of so many people, so soon after they'd started dating, made Tandy wonder if Luke was really doing the best thing by Rayna. Rayna and the girls had been through so much over the past year. As far as she could tell, the girls looked upset. This was too much, too fast.

"I should've told him, I should've told him myself," Rayna kept repeating to herself while she sat on the couch, holding her knees to her chest. She felt so lonely at that very moment. There were two men in love with her, and yet at that moment she'd never felt more alone. Finally, she heard Tandy pull up in the driveway. She stood up and unlocked the door. Tandy walked in and gave Rayna a big hug.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Rayna just kept crying.

"It's gonna be fine, it's gonna be fine." Tandy kept patting her on the back. "You're probably just overwhelmed. It's a lot of change, but you always end up on your feet. I'm here for you..."

Rayna calmed herself down enough to talk. She took Tandy's hand and pulled her to the couch to sit down. She looked at Tandy's eyes, then her eyes veered down, as if she was ashamed.

"Deacon came over a little while ago. He kissed me and I wanted to kiss him back. He said that he's changed, that he's the man I always wanted him to be now. That he knows how to love me now. Oh my God, I can't believe I let him kiss me!" Rayna stopped short of letting Tandy know that Deacon gave her back his engagement ring.

"Oh. Oh, dear. Do you still love him?"

"I don't know, I put all of those thoughts out of my mind as much as I possibly could over the past year. I bet all my cards on Luke. I love Luke, but..."

"But what, honey?"

"I think Deacon _has_ changed. I've never seen him the way he is with Maddie or with Scarlett, with his friends now. He's never been this way with me. Damn it, Tandy! I should've told him years ago. He's a good father... he could've been a good father!" Rayna started sobbing again. "But now I think it's too late...I don't know how we'd ever get through all this...pain." All of the emotions that Rayna had stuffed down over the past year since the accident were foaming over in her mind and heart. She couldn't stop them from surfacing anymore.

"Come here, sweet heart." Rayna leaned over and Tandy hugged her. She held her for another ten minutes before Rayna calmed down again.

"You've had this on your chest for a long time- this guilt about not telling Deacon." Tandy patted Rayna on the back.

"Every time I see them connect..."

"Maddie and Deacon?"

Rayna nodded, 'Yes. Every time I see them together, I bubble over with joy, and yet this pit in my stomach won't go away and I cry when I think of what could've been. Maybe if he'd found out about Maddie from me instead...Damn it, why did he have to go and drink again?!"

"You've gotta stop second guessing yourself, honey. Go easy on yourself. We've been over this. You did what was best for Maddie. I truly believe that. Maybe you just have to process this more. It's been a lot to take in."

"How do I do that when I'm supposed to be planning a wedding?"

"I don't know. You'll figure it out. There are always options. Just don't rush into anything."

"Little late for that."

"Well, not really. There's no need to get married to Luke tomorrow. You and the girls have some adjusting to do, some of your own planning. And you might need to have another conversation with Deacon at some point, when you're ready. But _just_ a conversation. I know you when it comes to Deacon!"

Rayna finally stopped crying. She shrugged her shoulders and actually let out a quiet laugh. Tandy walked her up to her bedroom and tucked her in. "Now get some sleep. Go easy on yourself tomorrow," Tandy whispered, to avoid waking up the girls. "Good night."

"Thank you, Tandy," Rayna added. " I'm sorry I kept you up so late. I love you."

"Love you, too." Tandy kissed Rayna's forehead, made sure Rayna was settled, and made her way back to her car. She felt very heavy. Funny, she never had much of a soft spot for Deacon after all he put their family through. But the past few years had taught her a lot- a lot about lying and deceit and how insidious they are. There was part of her that agreed with what Rayna said, but she didn't want to add to Rayna's pain and she didn't want to become the target of Rayna's anger again either, since she, in fact, had strongly encouraged Rayna to marry Teddy and to keep the truth about Maddie from Deacon. But she knew she needed to support her sister most of all. She'd failed in the past, many times. This time, she wanted to do the right thing.

########

Two days later, Deacon was at home feverishly working on a new song. He wanted to try something out with Scarlett. He thought he'd give her the skeleton and she could work on finishing it. He knew she'd improve the lyrics. It wasn't just her beautiful voice that made her special, she was nothing if not a poet, in his opinion. He wasn't sure about the idea of working together, but at a minimum, he'd wanted her input on the song. This would be a good first run on a new collaboration.

Suddenly he heard a knock on the door. He was so absorbed in his writing that he barely noticed. Gently putting the guitar down, and with a slight shrug of annoyance, he got up and went to the door. He'd assumed it was the courier. He was waiting on a package from his label.

"Coming, Paul, comin'!" Deacon yelled. When he opened the door he was taken aback.

"Who's Paul?" Rayna asked, a little relieved for the icebreaker, however small.

"Oh, sorry. I was expecting the UPS guy. I'm waiting for a package. Uh, come on in."

"Okay, I'll just need a few minutes."

"Can I get you something? I've got Maddie's favorite lemonade, some iced tea, water?" Deacon asked nervously.

"No, thanks." Rayna could not help but chuckle at Maddie's obvious influence. Deacon typically never had anything but milk, coffee and water. It used to be a joke of theirs.

"Can I sit?"

"Of course, Ray. " Deacon didn't take Rayna's formality as a good sign.

Rayna sat there for a minute before she spoke.

"I'm still kind of in shock from Saturday night. It was all so unexpected. You surprised me most of all." Deacon didn't want to say anything. He didn't exactly know where she was going, but she didn't look happy.

"I actually think I'm kind of mad at you. I thought we were doing so well, coming to new terms, to a new place in our relationship . You had to go and make it all complicated again."

Deacon did not want to get into an argument with Rayna. If she didn't see a future with him that was one thing, but he wasn't prepared to be stomped on again either. He knew to cut that off right away. "Ray, if you're just gonna...it's okay you don't have to go there, I don't want to make this harder for you..."

"Wait, let me finish, Deacon. I wanted you to know that I believe you. You are changing. You have no idea how happy I am when I see you and Maddie getting closer. She needs both you and Teddy in her life, and I'm grateful you seem to be pulling through. It's something I only dreamed of years ago..." A few tears started to fall on Rayna's face.

Deacon's heart was pounding. He could see the hurt on Rayna's face.

"But that's the problem. There's still so much pain there for me. So much that I don't know if I can get any deeper. Do you know what i'm saying? I think we're better off not going there again."

"Okay, Ray." Deacon's eyes were watery. It wasn't what he wanted to hear. He was waiting for the final blow, as Rayna put her hand in her pocket digging for what he assumed was the ring he gave back to her.

"Well, that's all I really wanted to say right now ."

"You know I'm not gonna stop being here for you, Maddie and Daphne. You know that, right?"

"Yeah, I know that." Rayna pulled off a little smile, shook her head a bit, and tugged the key out of her pocket. "I'm gonna go then."

After Rayna left, Deacon took a deep breath and sat back down on his couch. "Damn it!" Deacon yelled, pounding the couch with his fist. Then something occurred to him. He realized Rayna still had his ring. He didn't know if she'd just forgotten it or if she'd kept it intentionally, but either way it gave him a glimmer of hope.


	2. Closing Story

CLOSING STORY: 

Hi, just letting everyone who follows this story know that I am closing it for good. There are so many great follow ups to Season 2 Nashville, and I really don't think I can add anything new. Plus, I see this season going in a different direction (at least at the start) than many Dayna shippers would like, so I'm gonna 'live and let live" and see how the story lines develop this year. My main wish is that the writers stop emotionally torturing the character of Deacon Claybourne, lol. But who knows, maybe that's his fate (gosh, I hope not!).

Thanks for all the great follow up stories to Season 2. I've totally enjoyed them!


End file.
